Phoenix Avenges
by HarryPotterandHermioneGranger
Summary: Harry other wise known as Phoenix left England with his godfather Sirius since people worshipped his younger siblings Andrew and Alexa who were the supposedly Twins Who Lived. Harry is known as Phoenix world wide and a certain Director wants him in S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Good Bye England, New York here we come

Harry grabbed his bags he looked outside his small room and saw Sirius he left a note saying

_I'm leaving for good I hope you all realize that Andrew and Alexa aren't the Twins Who Lived you disgust Sirius and I and we are leaving England hope you all burn in hell_

_Harry_

_P.S I took my Lord Ship so your broke and out of money pay back for the abuse you caused me._

Harry left it on his bed and quietly walked out the door into the cold night. Harry got on Sirius bike and Sirius looked at him and said"Ready Harry"Harry nodded and they flew to the airport. They made it and Sirius shrunk his bike and they walked in and on to the plane. Harry said"What seats do we have"Sirius smirked and said"Well we are going into first class got to leave fancy and arrive fancy"Harry rolled his eyes but never the less grinned they made it to their seats and Harry thought as they took off ' New York here we come.'

**Hope you like that I'll post some new chapters not every day but some times when I'm not busy with homework my other story may or May not be continued so Review Favorite Follow**


	2. Hello New York City

"Harry," a voice said."Harry Harry Harry."the voice continued by the sound of it annoyed. Harry stirred and mumble"What in the Merlins beard do you want Sirius I'm trying to sleep."Sirius said."Oh well I was just gonna let you know we are about to land,but if you want to sleep I could leave you here and you can go back to England."Harry sighed and sat up straight and looked out the window to see it was day time and Harry groaned"Sirius why didn't we leave in the morning because now its still daytime and I'm tired still."Sirius chuckled"Well, if you would have wanted James and Lily to find you just walking out of the house with a trunk and suspect something what would have happen?"Harry said,"I wouldn't be able to leave and they would be still neglecting me and Andrew and Alexa pushing me and punching me with James."Sirius wrapped him in a hug and said,"Harry I promise you I won't let no one hurt no more your my favorite godson." Harry laughed"I'm your only godson Sirius."Sirius shrugged and smirked.

The captain voice came up on the intercom."Attention passengers fasten your seat belts we are gonna land."They felt the plane tilt and a bump. The captain said"Welcome to New York the temperature her is 70 degrees thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay." The plane stop and Sirius and Harry grabbed their stuff and walked out when they got outside Sirius spread his arms and said"Hello New York!"Luckily Sirius had a Manor here and so they walked to a secluded place and pulled out his shrunken motorcycle and said"Engorgo"the bike grew back to its normal size and he shrunken their trunks and they drove to their new house.

When they were in the city Harry saw a big tower that had a A on it and wondered what was in it. They continue down to where seemed to be were rich peopled lived and they turned up on too the drive way of a huge manor that was white and grey with windows and a beautiful garden with fountain. Sirius said."Wait till you see the inside" He parked in the garage with seemed to have a Mercedes,Lamborghini,Camaro,Mustang, and other expensive fancy cars. They walked in and Harry's jaw drop it was even better than the Potter Manor.(Sorry not going into much detail over the house I'm just let you guys imagine what it looks like to you.)Sirius took Harry up stairs and said,"Go ahead and choose a room you want." Harry looked through some,but until he looked through one that had red and gold colors a big soft looking bed and big bathroom and a big closet. Harry turned and said"Sirius c-could this one I don't know maybe mine."Sirius said"Of course Harry." Sirius made Harry's trunk big and said"Well, I'm gonna unpack ok and we will go out into the city for something to eat,yeah."Harry nodded and unpacked his clothes and put up posters of Quidditch and set his Firebolt in the corner and sprawled out on his bed thinking,'_A old life gone and a new beginning for Phoenix.'_

**A new chapter posted tomorrows chapter may be late or not posted depends on the homework I have tomorrow and sorry for seeming lazy on the house detail it's just i have to go to bed soon since it's late here,but I'll tell you it has a basement for training,living room,kitchen,backyard with swimming pool and hot tub,Quidditch Pitch,first floor the 10 bedrooms with bathrooms,second floor library arcade movie theater,thrid floor a mechanic lab. So review follow favorit. **


	3. Bumping into heroes and heroine

Harry and Sirius were driving to a italian restaurant. They parked their car and walked to the place and Harry said"Sirius do we really need to go to an expensive restaurant I mean we could've gotten pizza or what ever there is here."Sirius said"Harry this is the new life and we have lots and lots of money and we are gonna use it on this restaurant plus your far to skinny."Harry scoffed"I have muscle too Sirius."Sirius snorted"Where"unfortunately they didn't see where they were walking and ran into a person well a group of people to put it.

Sirius looked at a man with spiked up hair and expensive clothes and said"Oh sorry didn't see ya."The man said"Oh no worry are you new here"Sirius said"Well I'm not but my godson Harry is I'm Sirius Black ladies man prankster rich man and a Lord"The man said"I am Tony Stark IronMan genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and this guy is Steve Rogers the other one Bruce Banner the big guy Thor the other guy Clint Barton and the woman is-"The woman snapped"Tony I can introduce myself thank you very much."Tony raised his arms in surrender and the woman said"Im Natasha Romanoff." Harry couldn't help but glance at her and wonder if she was single.'_Of course she's not and plus you just met her she doesn't even know you at all'_Harry snapped out of his thoughts and heard Sirius say"-yeah you should stop by our house sometime I do believe I have a bar their so I don't know I may throw a party or some thing like that on Saturday."Tony nodded and said"Yeah I could go for a drink and the party what you say guys"-cough-"and woman"

They nodded and I notice Natasha eyeing me and I felt nervous and yet smug that see was looking at me. We parted our ways and into the restaurant and ordered our food and ate them. We got in our car and on our way Sirius said"So I saw that one woman checking you out back there."Harry said,"That woman is name Natasha and I don't think she'll want to date me she is probably taken and I turned 17 last month"Sirius said"Harry you could do magic outside school that means your an adult not a baby,child,or teenager"Harry shrugged and looked out the window. They got back to their house and fell to sleep.

Harry woke up and went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Sirius,Tony,Steve,Bruce,Thor,Clint,and Natasha he said sleepily"Hey" Sirius stifled a laugh"Hey Harry a bit breezy in here huh."Harry said,"Where are your pants and shirt Harry did ya loose them"Harry looked confused and looked down and saw himself only in his boxers. He blushed and ran back upstairs to get dressed and heard laughing. Harry came back down still red in the face with black pants and a red shirt and blue jacket. Sirius said"Rise and shine Harry forgot to wake you up to tell you we are having guests over"Harry said"Sure you did-wait Sirius um isn't that um Thornhead my parents owl" Sure enough there was and owl that was brown with black eyes and black spots. It flew in and dropped a red envelope and Sirius started laughing and Harry paled while the others looked confused to what was going on.

Harry said"You might want to cover your ears it could get very loud"He shakily opened it and it seemed it could make the entire New York hear without Sirius silencing charm."HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU YOU MAKE US BROKE WHAT ABOUT YOUR BROTER AND SISTER HUH HOW ARE THEY GONNA DEFEAT VOLDEMORT WHEN HE COMES BACK THEY MIGHT DIE AND WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO MAKE THEM HAPPY BUT NO ONCE WE FIND YOU HARRY JAMES YOU ARE NEVER GONNA SEE ANOTHER DAYLIGHT OF YOUR LIFE"The envelope went into small pieces of paper and Harry was looking fearful and Sirius cleared his throat and said"Um Harry how about you go upstairs while I explain to them what happen"Harry got up and walked back to his room pale. He closed his door and moved to his bed and laid on it staring at the ceiling. He thought'_Oh bloody hell I am screwed they found me 2 they can find me again Phoenix I think it's time for the plan.'_

**Hmm wonder what plan it is next chapter would be Sirius explaining things to the Avengers and a part where Natasha goes up to see if Harry is fine so Review Follow Favorite.**


	4. Explaining the Impossible and a Kiss

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair wondering how he was gonna explain things.

"Okay I know I have things to explain,but first you may not tell no one about this you have to promise ok."Sirius said.

"I promise."Tony said a little shocked and excited to hear the story. Other agreement ran through the table.

Sirius took a deep breath and said"Do you believe in magic?" and as he expected silence ran through the table.

Thor said,"In Asgard there is a sorceresses"

Steve said"You mean like wands,witches,wizards,and potions."

Sirius nodded"Yes that well in England there are witches and wizards also in France,Bulgaria,and here."

Tony said"Really your not joking are you because you said you like to prank and i'm starting to think this is one of them."

Sirius smirked and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Tony and said"Wingardium Leviosa"

Tony started to float up and wriggle around as if trying to find a string or something"Where is that damn string at"He muttered the others started laughing and Sirius sat him back down and began to continue his story.

"Well, in England my best friend Remus Lupin who is a werewolf,my other friend Peter Pettigrew,other firned who was like my brother all but in blood James Potter and his wife Lily Potter née Evans and the rest of the wizarding world were at war against a very powerful dark wizard named Voldemort."

Bruce snorted"He named himself Flight of Death."who hasn't spoken much through the discussion.

Sirius nodded and continued on"Now Voldemort had multiple of followers not only witches and wizards,but other certain dark creatures. People were and are still afraid to say his name they call him You-Know-Who,He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,or as his followers like to call him The Dark Lord."

Natasha said"Well,what does that have to do with Harry."who was listening very carefully.

Sirius grinned"Ah straight to the point where you want to know about my godson Harry alright alright well on July 31st 1980 there was a boy born to James and Lily Potter with black messy hair and emerald green eyes his name is Harry James Potter he looked like his father he could be his twin the only difference is his eyes he has his mothers eyes well after about 2 years a head Harry was loved and spoiled but James and Lily had twin babies and a man named Albus Dumbledore told them there is a prophecy about some one being born in the end of July who would defeat the Dark Lord and will be mark as his equal unfortunately a follower of Voldemort heard a part from it."

Tony gasp who was really getting into the story and was leaning"What happen what happen."

"Well, it could have been Harry's godmother's son Neville Longbottom,Harry Potter,or his younger twin brother and sister Andrew Alex Potter and Alexa Alice Potter. Well on Halloween night when Harry was three and the babies where 1 James and Lily were out and had Peter Pettigrew watching them and was their secret keeper."

"What do you mean secret keeper."Clint ask who was looking curious.

"Ah i forgot about that well when James and Lily heard about the prophecy there is a spell called the Fidelius Charm which can hide your address to where you are well they had me as their secret keeper who only knows where they are and if someone wants to know where they are they go to me and I will tell the the address. I thought that I was a easy target and everyone will know I am the secret keeper so I ask James to switch me to Peter since he could barley do a spell and nobody would suspect him well we were wrong."

"He betrayed them didn't he."Thor said gravely having guessing what happen.

"Yes he did on Halloween night he told Voldemort where they were and Voldemort came and blasted the door and walked calmly upstairs while Peter stayed at the bottom and waited. Voldemort burst into their room and thought he would choose Harry who was not crying out of his siblings and was just staring at him. Voldemort pointed his wand at him and said a 1 out of 2 unforgettable curses the killing curse."They gasped

"Whats the other unforgettable curses"Tony asked looking slightly fearful of finding out.

"One is the Imperius Curse where you can control someones mind and command them to do anything you want them to do while they have no control over it the second one is the Cruciatus Curse that tortures people into madness and the last one is Avada Kedavra the killing curse that is unblockable."

He looked around and saw them have a horrified expressions on their faces.

"He did the killing curse and the spell went to Harry only to be rebound back to Voldemort and killing him,but not fully and only leaving a lighting bolt scar on his is was powerful it caused the roof to explode and a piece of glasses mark a V on Andrew and Alexa's cheek. James,Lily,and I made it and ran inside to see if they survived we got to the nursery and James and Lily went to Andrew and Alexa who were wailing while I went to Harry and saw him only touching his forehead with tears in his eyes. I picked him up and lifted his hand and saw a lighting bolt scar that was bleeding on his forehead and I knew that this was a curse scar."

"A curse scar whats that mean?"Steve said and the others nodded.

"A curse scar comes only from a cursed spell and marks them in an unusual shape and it never heals or goes away."The others nodded understanding.

"Well,Dumbledore happen to come in and look at Andrew and Alexa and pronounce them as the twins who lived and he didn't even check Harry at all. Over the periods of time I visit Harry he had worn out clothes would tense when I hugged him get tears when I got him a birthday gift or a Christmas gift and I started to do some thinking that maybe...maybe Harry was being neglected and abused so I just kept this thought to myself and when I went over to their house I asked Harry to bring me to his room"

* * *

_FlashBack _

_Sirius walked into the Potter Manor and saw James and Lily fussing over Andrew and Alexa while Harry was moping on the side lines._

_"Hey Harry can I talk to you in your room privately?"Sirius asked the 7 year old Harry._

_Harry looked up and brighten up and said"Sure Padfoot come on." _

_They walked up the stairs and they went to the last door and stepped in to what seemed a small room with a single bed,a desk,lamp,closet,and an owl cage. Sirius sat down on a chair and looked at Harry_ seriously(No pun intended)

_"Harry I want you to be serious and answer me this truthfully have your parents hit you at all or with something."_

_Harry looked at him in shocked and a little fearfully and and nodded"Yeah dad would hit and push me with Andrew and Alexa while mum would slap me for doing something wrong and they would call me a disgrace and why was I ever born to them and I could never be loved and I wasn't good like Andrew and Alexa."_

_Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to control his anger.'Why why would Prongs and Lily-Flower do this especially the twins to Harry,my godson,Harry."_

_"Harry I am going to promise you that I will take you from here and go far far far away as possible and it'll just be you and me and possibly Mooney yeah."_

_Harry looked at Sirius in the eyes with tears in his green eyes staring hopefully"Really Padfoot"_

_Sirius nodded"Yes really."_

* * *

Sirius finished telling them the story and he saw them looking sad for the young man.

"So Harry is the boy who lived?"Thor asked.

Sirius nodded and looked at Natasha seat only to find it empty.

"Hey where is Natasha."Sirius said looking at the guys

"She went upstairs most likely to see if Harry is fine."Tony said while smirking a little.

"Oh I bet she is doing that for that or she just wanted to snog him senseless" Sirius said also smirking and Tony and him laughed while the others smiled finally getting the tension out of the air.

Natasha climbed the stairs and walked to the door that was closed. She took a deep breath wondering why she was doing this and knocked on the door. The door opened and Harry saw Natasha at the door looking at him.

"Oh hi Natasha um come on in."Harry said awkwardly trying to get rid of thoughts of what she was going to do to him in his room. Natasha walked in and sat on the bed while Harry sat next to her.

"So your a wizard."Natasha said trying to pick up a conversation.

"Yeah and also a assassin who goes by Phoenix."Harry said looked at her and then down on the floor.

Natasha turned to him so fast she could have gotten a whiplash."Y-Your Phoenix."

Harry nodded"So people know me here too."

"You are known world wide for what you done."Natasha said shocked that the most famous assassin is right in front of her that her director has been trying to get.

"You know my boss Director Nick Fury has been trying to get you to join us at S.H.I.E.L.D,but could never find you"

Harry chuckled,"No I had no clue I am guessing that is why your up here to discuss is it."

"No I just came to check up on you to see how you are you were rather pale earlier."

"Yeah well my parents won't stop to find me they done it before when I ran away and when they do they are gonna do worst things to me I know it."

Natasha wrapped an arm around him and said"Harry you have Sirius and us to protect you I know you barley know us,but we can get to know each other."

Harry nodded and looked up into her eyes and Natasha started to lean in they were inches from each other-CRASH-the door burst open and they jumped apart and saw Sirius,Tony,Clint,Bruce,and Thor on the floor tangled up.

**Well, aren't I mean don't worry Harry and Natasha will get that kiss,but when and also this chapter is quiet long which is good and time for me to go to bed so Review Follow and Favorite.**


	5. Coming For You

At the Potter's Manor, Lily woke up and headed to Harry's has been thinking'_Why do I have to treat my first baby boy like that he didn't do nothing to us.'_ When she opened the door she saw his stuff gone and only a letter on the small bed. When she was reading it she paled and felt like crying.

"My baby,my baby boy ran away."she whispered heart broken,but wiped her tears away and went back to her room to inform James. She shook him trying to get him up.

"Lily-Flower 5 more minutes and I will be up."James mumbled tiredly moving the blanket up to cover his head.

"James Charles Potter the boy is gone and took his Lordship blocking us from getting our money."Lily snapped at him but inside her head she was in torture for doing this to her precious son.

James eyes snapped open and he sprang from the bed and shouted,"WHAT DID HE DO JUST YOU WAIT WHEN WE FIND HIM OH HE ISN'T GONNA SEE A LIGHT OF DAY."

Lily calmly put her hand on his shoulder instantly calming him,"Don't worry James we will find him come on lets go tell Sirius,Remus,Albus,and the twins."

James nodded and they walked to the twins room. Lily walked into to Alexa room and went to her bed and said,"Sweetie time to get up we have something to discuss with Albus,Remus,and Sirius."

"But mum I need my beauty sleep we can do that later."Alexa groaned turning on her stomach putting her head in her silk pillow.

"No we will not Alexa Alice Potter we are gonna discuss this with your brother,Remus,Sirius,your dad and me with Albus about this important matter got that.

Alexa got up in a huff and muttered,"Fine mother." She then walked to her big walk in closet and began to lay out her clothes.

In an hour every one was dressed up and had eaten breakfast and were waiting in Albus's office. Remus came through the floo and dusted himself off.

"James Lily what's going on?"Remus questioned to the couple who were sitting with his goddaughter and godson.

"We are waiting for Dumbledore to get Sirius to discuss Harry running away and claiming Lordship of the Potters and I am guessing other things."James replied to Remus who nodded and talked to the twins.

Albus stepped through the floo"Sirius isn't at his house and all of his clothes are gone including his bike."

"You don't think Sirius and Harry went some where together do you?"Lily asked worry and fury of Sirius taking her son and if Harry is okay.

"I do believe Harry and Sirius went some where,but the question is where."Albus said as he sat down in his seat.

"We can maybe send him an howler and track the owl to where it finds Harry and get him back."James said mad that his son would do this to him and his mum and siblings after all they did for him.

"You know James that isn't a bad idea you make the howler and sent it to Harry."Albus said his eyes twinkling'_Yes Harry needs to spend time with his siblings and parents who knows who long they have together such a happy family.'_ They didn't notice Remus looking worried but went along with them.

After James did the howler and place tracking charms on it had their family owl take it. They waited and waited and waited and waited.

"Mum I'm bored."

"OW MUM ANDREW PULLED MY HAIR."

"MUM ALEXA PUNCHED ME."

Andrew and Alexa started fighting and Remus said"Kids behave."

Alexa and Andrew huffed and crossed their arms."We are not kids Mooney."Alexa said.

"Well Alexa you are but not me I'm a man."Andrew said puffing his chest.

"No your a 2 year old I'm a woman."Alexa said sticking her nose up in the air.

They began fighting until a shout"THEY ARE IN NEW YORK."Everyone turned to see Lily face red as she saw where they were.

"I AM GONNA KILL SIRIUS INTO A PAINFUL DEATH I WILL TURN HIM INTO HIS DOG FOR AND GET HIM NEUTERED."Lily shouted her green eyes lighting up like fire.

James slowly got up and held out his arms trying to calm Lily,"Lily listen it's gonna be ok we know where he is and we can go and get them ok."

"JAMES FREAKING POTTER DON'T YOU TRY TO CALM ME DOWN."Lily shouted at James who stepped backwards fearing the fiery red head in front of him.

James thought'_Harry Sirius you have one angry red head after you when we go to New York'_

Remus stood up and said,"Well, I'm gonna head home cause you know the full moon is in a week so yeah."He went to the floo and went to his house.

The Potters went to their house and Lily marched upstairs into her room and began packing.

"Um kids you might want to start packing so we could go to New York."James said to the kids who were scared and silent still. They nodded and hurried to their rooms to pack up stuff.

James walked up to his room and saw Lily furiously throwing stuff left and right into her trunk. James sighed and began packing his.

Lily grabbed her trunk and marched downstairs and saw Alexa and Andrew ready while James was coming down the stairs.

" .Now"Lily said threw her clenched teeth wanting to kill Sirius.

They went into their car and drove to the airport and got in first class taking flight.

Lily thought'_Sirius you better hope I don't find you soon or else you will be dead and not to be able to have children ever'_

**Uh oh Sirius is gonna be scared and the Potters coming to find Harry what will happen Review Follow and Favorite.**


	6. The Warning and the Sparing

Another owl came through the Black's house. Sirius grabbed the letter and read"

_Dear Padfoot and Harry,_

_You have to hide or put a Fidelius Charm up because James and Lily have found where you were by placing a tracking charm on that howler you received. At this time they are heading to New York with the twins as we speak and have one angry fiery red head. Don't write back be safe and watch out._

_Sincerely,_

_Mooney._

Sirius stared at the letter not knowing what to think. He turned and went upstairs to tell Harry what he had just been informed of.

"Harry may I please come in I have rather important information to tell you."Sirius asked through the closed door of Harry's room.

"Yeah sure come on in Sirius."came a reply from the other side of the door.

Sirius opened the door and saw Harry going through his stuff. Sirius moved and sat quietly on his bed and handed the letter to Harry who looked confused at it. As Harry read through the letter mixed emotions erupted through him fear,anger,and worried.

"I knew they would find me Sirius we we have to do something go into hiding I could be the secret keeper or someone else could."Harry said trying desperately to come up with in order not to return to his hell of a life in England.

"I know and we are gonna put the Fidelius Charm up and also if it is okay with Tony and them stay with them sometimes."Sirius replied calming Harry sort of.

Harry nodded and Sirius went out side to start the Charm. Harry sat down gingerly on his bed running a hand through his hair.

"Why it is it always me."He wondered out loud and fell back onto his bed.

* * *

In the Avengers Tower(You could call it Starks Tower,but it only has the A now so yeah)Natasha was watching tv in the living room thinking about a cetain messy haired green eye guy(wink wink nudge nudge lol).Tony walked in and sat on the couch in a huff.

"What's wrong with you?"Natasha said with out looking at him.

"I am bored I wish Sirius was here we could be pranking or drinking or partying too."Tony rambled on about the things they could do(not like that it's not a slash story).

"Sir a man with and a teenager are here requesting to see you."JARVIS said informing Tony.

Tony grinned as if his prayers have been answered"Send them right on up."

Tony said"Wow miracles do happen."

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and the elevator opened to show Sirius looking graved and Harry looking awe at the place.

Tony stood up and spread his arms out dramatically,"Welcome to the Avengers Tower Lord Black and Potter."

Sirius smirked a little and said,"Tony can we stay here for a little bit Harry's family have found him and are on a plane here as we speak so we have to stay in hiding for a bit."

"Sure plus think of the fun we could have here while your here."Tony excitedly said and Tony and Sirius ran off to do some trouble.

Harry looked awkward just standing their and moved to the couch and sat next to Natasha.

"Hey Harry."Natasha greeted looking away from the tv looking at Harry.

"Hey Natasha how are you."Harry replied back looking at her and then the tv.

"Good I guess just relaxing enjoying the peace and quiet."

Harry snorted"You won't be getting that for long there will possibly be bombs going every it'll be chaos enjoy it while you can."

Natasha laughed and said"So what do you want to do"

Harry shrugged"I don't know I don't really care."

Natasha stood up and made a follow me signal to Harry and they walked to the training room.

"Well, Harry you and me can spar against each other."Natasha said turning to him.

"No I can't do that your a lady I can't hit a lady."Harry procrastinating immediately to that idea.

"Harry I have been punch and slapped by a guy not to mention been slapped away by the hulk."

Harry sighed in defeat and nodded. Natasha smiled and made and move to punch him,but he blocked it. Natasha grabbed his arm,jumped up on him and wrapped her legs around his neck,but Harry grabbed her legs and grabbed them away from his neck twisting her around holding one arm under his leg and a his other arm holding her leg. Natasha moved her head back hitting his on the side knocking him back on to the ground. Natasha straddled him smirking.

"Really you killed some of the HYRDA,Red Room people,and other assassins,but can't beat me that is just sad really."Natasha shook her head sadly at him mockingly.

"Well I just didn't have my throwing knives and my wand stood in my pocket so I couldn't hurt you with some of the spells."Harry said trying hard to keep naughty thoughts entering his mind as he stared at her while she was sitting on top of a certain part of his body. He kept thinking' _Crabbe and Goyle naked with Bulstrode' _Yep that did the trick and Harry tried to wiggle out,but Natasha had other things on her mind and pinned his wrist with her hands in a strong grip.

"I don't think so Harry."She purred into Harry's ear making him gulp loudly and got Little Harry's attention. Natasha grinned and wiggled making Little Harry want to greet this person who was send pleasure feelings through him.

"N-Natasha p-please stop your boyfriend may not approve."Harry stuttered holding back a moan.

Natasha stopped what she was doing and said"Boyfriend?I don't have a boyfriend Harry I am single."

Harry felt himself blush"Oh w-well I thought you know had a boyfriend I mean ho-how could you not your very beautiful and..."He rambled on and stopped and saw Natasha staring in his eyes intensely. He saw her leaning in an he did too, then-BOOM.

"WHO ATE MY POP-TARTS."Thor's voice boomed in the tower and there was laughing and running foot steps and then feet pounding on the floor. Harry slide under Natasha and stood up helping Natasha up his facing looking red like the Weasley's hair.

"U-Uh well best be heading upstairs."Harry said.

"Yeah better check up on Sirius and Tony I suspect they took Thor's Pop-Tarts."Natasha said looking disappointed by not getting to kiss him and mad at Thor. They walked back upstairs not noticing a video camera and a dog come out of the shadows and transform back into a man who was grinning like a manic and grabbed the camera looking at the footage.

"Blackmail mmmm check showing to everyone check."the man laughed and went upstairs.

**There is that chapter I know the chapters are kind of short but hey 2 chapters today should make it up especially 3 chapters to come tomorrow. Please don't comment about the grammar I know I messed up after I read it,but I'm only a proficient 7th grade writer and I try my best to make it good I am not mad or anything just please don't remind me about the can give me advice so Review Follow and Favorite **


	7. Searching and Talking

The Potters plane landed and they walked out of the airport.

"James we have to go to a secluded place to make the car bigger."Lily said who was calm,but you know calm before the storm.

"I know Lils come on kids."James said walking to an empty parking lot a store near the airport.

They made their car big and got in it driving to the town. Andrew and Alexa were still quiet afraid they might cause their mum to explode on them instead of the weird boy and Sirius.

"James how are we gonna find them,this is a big city they could be anywhere."Lily asked James.

"Well,we would use the money that Dumbledore gave us go to a hotel and stay their till we see Harry and Sirius out and about walking in town."James answered.

"Did Dumbledore give us enough to stay in a hotel for merlins knows how long and a first class trip back to England."

"Yes Lily he did we have plenty enough to stay here as we need and if we don't we can owl Dumbledore."

Lily and James continue the conversation not knowing the hotel they are staying at was right next to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the table eating a snack quiet thinking back about the almost kiss with Natasha. Sirius walked in and grinned when he saw Harry.

"Hey kiddo, so what you thinking about."Sirius questioned Harry.

"Oh nothing really."Harry replied

"Oh so your not thinking about a certain woman you almost kissed down in the training room,but Thor interrupted you guys."

Harry looked up at him in shock"How do you know that."

"Pfff I was there duh."

"How,we didn't even see you."

"I turned into Padfoot and also had a hidden camera recording the whole thing I might show it to everyone in this tower."Sirius smirked.

"Please Padfoot don't that'll be embarrassing please."Harry pleaded,calling Sirus Padfoot.

"Mmmm under one condition."

Harry got on his knees in front of Sirius his hands together as if praying.

"Anything Sirius you name it or tell me to do something."

"You have to kiss Natasha in front of everybody."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock."B-But thats not fair Sirius."

"Fine I'll show them the tape if you don't want to kiss Natasha."He stood up to walk out when

"WAIT fine I-I'll do it okay,can't believe you blackmailed me to do that."Harry said walking back to throw away this snack.

Sirius smirked and walked out of the kitchen heading back to the tape to still show the people after they kiss.

**Sorry this chapter is short but hey 2 more chapters will be updated later today so watch out for those Review Follow and Favorite.**


	8. The Moment We All Waited For

A week has past and it was Sunday and Sirius went into Harry's temporary room.

"Harry here is the tape I guess you should be the one to delete it when you kiss Natasha today."Sirius handed Harry the camera and sat on the bed.

"Thanks Siri I am really nervous today to kiss Natasha what if she slaps me or throws me out of the building and we never speak again."Harry worriedly told Sirius.

Sirius put his hand up silencing the babbling Harry,"Kiddo it's gonna be alright ok from what I seen on that tape she looked disappointed to not kiss you."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. They stood up and Harry hugged Sirius,"Thank you Sirius."

Sirius smiled down at Harry glad that he made the choice over the week to not show the tape.

"Your welcome Harry now it's show time."They moved apart and walked to the living room were all there friends were at waiting for them.

* * *

James was pacing the floor of their hotel room,Lily was reading a book to take her thoughts away from killing Sirius,and the twins were watching tv awed that muggles made this with no magic and that they,the twins who lived,haven't had these in their house.

"Were could they be it's been a week and we haven't seen them."James muttered under his breath.

Lily was deep in her thoughts,'_My baby boy is out there with his irresponsible godfather doing god knows what in this city. Probably Sirius is making him go out there in clubs kissing_ _slags.'_Poor Lily not knowing the almost irony behind those words that she thought.

The twins were sitting on the couches staring dumbly and awed at the tv showing picture moving things.

"We have totally got to get these telly's what ever they are called in our house in every room there is."Andrew demanded knowing full well he could get it with out being told no.

"Yep the biggest one and expensive because that just means they are better quality and we deserve them."Alexa snobbishly said and they both sighed at it as if they we in love with the television.

* * *

Harry and Sirius walked in the living room seeing everyone sitting down talking,but quiet when they spotted them. Sirius gave Harry a little shove towards Natasha who was watching Harry like a hawk.

Harry walked slowly towards Natasha and sat next to her,seeing the guys resume back to talking.

"Hey Natasha can I do something real quick."

Natasha nodded her head,"Yeah sure Harry what are you gonna mmm-"

Harry swiftly kissed her interrupting her talking and savored her mouth before she pulls away slapping him. What he didn't expect was that she was kissing him back with all the passion he was putting into it. Harry opened his mouth a little sliding his tongue out and licked her lips asking for permission which was granted as she opened her mouth their tongues fighting for dominance. Natasha moaned and little and they broke apart to catch their breath and they both blushed as the guys cheered at them and congratulated them.

Harry grinned at Natasha"So do you want to be my girlfriend."

Natasha cocked her head to the side and pretended to think"Mmm how is this for you answer."She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."Harry mumbled against her lips.

**Sorry this chapter is short I tend not to make it short and I have homework but, the chapter that will be posted later in the day today I will try to make longer I promise so Review Follow and Favorite**


	9. Being Caught on a Date

Harry was on cloud 9 getting to know Natasha was wonderful and was going on a date with her tonight. Harry had apparated back to his place and grabbed suitable clothes for the date meaning black jeans,grey button shirt,and black shoes. Harry looked himself in the mirror trying to comb down his hair,but sadly it wasn't going down without a fight.

"Damn I guess my hair would just have to stay like that for the date."Harry muttered under his breath and walked out to the living room to wait for Natasha.

Sirius whistled when he came in from hanging out with Thor,Clint,and Steve as Bruce and Tony came up with new inventions to combat with or something for fun.

"Why are you dressed up fancy."

"Natasha and I are going on a date tonight which you and Tony are not gonna ruin by pranking us."Harry sternly said to Sirius who looked innocent at him.

"What Tony and me do that hahahaha oh merlin you crack me up."Sirius laughed at Harry who rolled his eyes at his immature act'_Wow spending time too much with Natasha.'_Harry checked his watch and blew out deep breath rocking on his heels.

Sirius watched Harry and couldn't help but chuckle as he acted like James on his first date with Lily it broke his heart to know this is how they treated their first son who was so much like his father.

Harry saw Natasha enter in and his eyes went wide as he saw her dressed in a red dress that clung to her curves perfectly and her long smooth legs too merlin she was gonna be the end of him. Natasha walked to him and smiled. Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"My lady I believe our car is waiting for us for that date."

"Why thank you my good lord."Natasha looped her arm through his and they began walking.

"Wait,"Sirius said walking to them,"don't stay out too late got that,be back here by 11 and use protection don't want a mini Harry and Natasha running around here to soon."

Harry blushed as did Natasha and they began walking hastily out the door to avoid more embarrassment. They stepped outside and Harry opened the door of the limo for Natasha being a gentleman he was.

"Thank you Harry."Natasha said stepping in the limo.

"Your welcome Tash."Harry replied back to her as he went in and closed the limo and the driver taking them to their dinner date at a fancy restaurant. When they got there Harry helped Natasha step out of the limo and together they walked into the building.

Harry walked up to a person to get their reserved table.

"Hello sir have you made any reservations."The guy said looking at him warningly with his big mustache twitching as if some creature lived in there.

"Um yes I made reservations for Potter."Harry said holding back a laugh.

The man glared at him and checked his book and looked back up at him with no glare but politeness"Ah yes sir your table is just right over there your waiter will be with you soon."With that Harry and Natasha walked to their table.

Harry pulled out a chair for Natasha and she smiled at him and sat in it then Harry went to his seat and sat down.

"Jeez did you see how that guy glared at me and his mustache twitching I swear I think something is living in it."

Natasha's lips twitch and said"Yes Harry dear I noticed."

Harry grinned and they began talking about their future.

"So do you want to get married someday?"Harry asked Natasha.

"Yeah someday I do and maybe have kids."Natasha said looking through her menu.

Harry nodded and looked through his menu noticing out the corner of his eye a family that looked familiar to him and he mumbled to Natasha"Natasha we have to go now that family at that booth looks familiar and I have a clue I know who it is."Natasha glanced that way and nodded towards Harry. They both got out of their seats and tell the man"You know what we change our mind we will just eat some where else."

The man face had started turning red and he gritted out"Good bye then and have a lovely night."

* * *

James,Lily,and the twins decide they wanted to go out and eat so they drove to this fancy restaurant spending the money Dumbledore gave them knowing full well they could get more from him by owl every morning.

When they were waiting for their food Lily kicked James under the table.

"OW Lily that hurt what was that for."James rubbed his leg.

"Look who is sitting at that table aside from us."Lily hissed at him.

James looked and saw Harry talking to this one girl that had red hair and green eyes they were laughing at some comment.

"That's Harry,but who is that woman with him?"James questioned.

Lily's eyes narrowed not liking how her son was talking to this woman'_He should be with Ginny Weasley she is such a sweet respectable girl for him not this this slag.'_They saw Harry stiffen and say something to the woman who glanced at them and they nodded at each and Lily watch them get up and leave in a hurry.

James payed for the bill and they had to drag the twins away from the food that they were loving. They saw Harry and Natasha jump into a long car and they hurried to their car and jumped in following the limo.

When the limo stopped at the A Tower they parked their car at the hotel and ran towards them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER."Lily shouted.

* * *

Harry and Natasha saw a car following them and they stopped at the tower quickly tried to get out.

"Harry my heel it stuck."Natasha cried out.

Harry turned and saw Natasha's heel stuck in a hole of the limo. Harry helped her get her heel out and they closed the door of the limo and heard a female shout.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER."Harry cringed and looked at Natasha

"Hurry go up to the tower and inform Sirius."

Natasha nodded and slipped her heels off and ran in the tower. Harry took a deep breath and turned to face his parents face.

"U-Um hi there."Harry meekly said.

"What were you doing out with slag huh we are gonna take you and Sirius back to England and you are gonna be back with your lovely girlfriend Ginny."Lily demanded at him.

Harry got mad at her as she ranted on and on about him marrying Ginny.

"MOTHER don't you dare call Tash a slag and I am never ever marring Ginny plus she was never my girlfriend and she can marry who ever she screwed."Harry hissed at her that's right Ginny is a scarlet woman.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT BOY."James yelled at Harry backlashing him in the face.

Harry stood there in shocked and touched his cheek which was sting.

"Get away from my godson."The voice of Sirius said beside him.

Sirius came bursting out the towers entrance doors after hearing from Natasha that the Potters found came as soon as he saw James backlash Harry in the face. Sirius calmly walked beside Harry

"Get away from my godson."He pulled back his fist and hit James in the face(Kinda like how he did in the Order of the Phoenix movie how he punched Lucius in the face.)He then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back inside JARIVS locking the doors so the Potters could't enter in.

When they got up to the living room people where staring at the tv,that JARIVS was showing them outside of what was happening,in shock and rage.

Sirius sat Harry on the couch and said"Harry are you okay buddy."

Harry eyes moved to him and he grinned"Sirius that was one awesome punch that you gave to James."

Sirius barked out a laugh'_Oh kiddo even when you got slapped by your father you only think how awesome my punch was.'_

**There is that chapter here is the plan when I have late starts I will write 3 chapter,but on regular days I will write 2 how does that sound so Review Follow and Favorite**


	10. Brilliant Idea

When Harry woke up in his bed he had a major headache. Harry moaned he got up out of his bed and shuffled his way to the kitchen. When he got in there he saw Steve,Sirius,Tony,Thor,Bruce,and Natasha whispering about something not noticing he just walked in.

"Can I have something to get rid of this headache which is killing me."Harry groaned out clutching his head sitting down next to Natasha.

Sirius and Tony jumped out of their seats unfortunately for Sirius he tripped on the chair leg and fell on his face. Tony laughed grabbing the Advil(that is a pain reliever pill if you didn't know what it was) and gave it to Harry also a bottle of water. Harry swallowed 2 pills and took a drink out of his bottle.

"Thanks Tony."Harry said to Tony putting his water down as Tony nodded.

"So what are we going to do since my parents and sibling found me."Harry asked them.

"Your going to stay inside and go outside with back up if you have to do something."Sirius answered.

"What I am not going to be locked up in here forever."Harry protested.

"Well do you want them to get you and take you back to England to abuse you and neglect you."Sirius shot at him.

Harry's head bowed and he said"No but I don't to be locked in here like a criminal thats what they did locking me in the Manor not being able to go outside."He stood up and walked back to his room and closing the door laying on the bed.

* * *

The table was in silent when he walked out to his room.

"I-I didn't know they did that."Sirius broke the silence when they heard the door close.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that plan."Steve said.

"No really because I thought we were still gonna do that."Natasha sarcastically said to him.

"Relax Nat we will think of something else to hide Harry and let him still outside."Clint said to Natasha.

"I know but it makes me mad to know that they did that to him."Natasha sighed obviously wanting to get up and go comfort Harry.

Sirius face lit up"I have a plan so we are gonna get Harry a suit,brief case,sunglasses, and use a glamor spell to change his appearance to not look noticeable when he leaves he'll just look like a worker."

"That is...not a bad idea wow."Bruce said his eyes blinking twice at the idea Sirius actually coming up with that great idea'_Well I guess it's like that saying never judge book by the cover.'_

Sirius grinned and Tony gave Sirius a high five. Natasha got up and walked to Harry's room.

* * *

Harry was staring up at the ceiling thinking. He heard foot steps coming down the hall and a knock on his door.

"Come in."Harry said

The door open and closed Harry looked over and saw his girlfriend walking over to him.

"Hey are you alright."Natasha asked him laying beside him putting her head on his chest.

"No not really I just don't want to be locked up in here I want to be able to go on dates with you,see some sights,and other fun things."Harry answered her wrapping his arms around her securely.

Natasha turned her head and gave him a peck on his lips."Don't worry Harry we change the plan Sirius came up with something that allows you to go outside still."

Harry grinned at her"What's the idea."

Natasha just simply smirked and got up swaying her hips to tease him"You'll just have to wait and find out."with that she walked out back to the kitchen.

Harry growled having to go to the bathroom and take care of Little Harry.

* * *

James growled as he saw the bruise on his cheek. His best mate,a brother to him all but in blood,had punched him and ran with Harry into the building the doors locking so they couldn't get in.

"That-That-That trader how dare he take away the boy and punch me."

Lily walked in"James don't worry tonight we are gonna break into the tower,Stupefy everyone and then grab Harry and go to the airport heading back to England."

"But how the tower is locked."James stupidly said forgetting he is a wizard.

"James are you a wizard or not you can use Alohomora to unlock the doors remember we have magic."Lily explained to him.

James blushed,"Oh yeah duh."James grinned when he saw Lily leave

'_Just wait Harry we are gonna get you and take our money back a disown you from the family or beat you to death.'_

**_Oh no will JARVIS be fast enough to inform Tony about the Potters unlocking the doors the next chapter coming later in the day my be late due to me having to do my math homework and studying my social studies and science for a test tomorrow so Review Follow and Favorite._**


	11. Keeping Watch

When night time came in New York everyone went to bed except for Harry who stayed in the living room sensing something bad was gonna happen,but didn't tell the rest of the people not wanting them to get all worked up and stay up all night not getting enough sleep.

"Security breached Potters coming up."JARVIS alerted.

Harry jumped up wand in hand checking to see if his other wand was in his wand holster and sighed in relief that it was there. He raised his wand up at the door waiting for them to come bursting through.

The door opened and James and Lily came walking through wands also out. When Lily saw Harry pointing his wand at them Lily turned towards him.

"Harry put your wand down and just come back with us to London."Lily calmly said to him.

Harry kept it pointed at them and said,"Why won't you just leave me alone are you that desperate to make my life a living hell torturing me."

"No we have to treat you that way and give all our attention to your younger brother and sister since they are the Twins Who Lived."James replied to him.

"No you always acted like that ever since the twins were born and when Voldemort attached,you didn't come and check on me you went straight to the twins never glancing at me or mentioning me only Sirius checked on me to check if I was alright. You didn't check to see if I had a scar and Dumbledore only saw the V scar on the twins immediately declaring them the Twins Who Lived. Guess what he was wrong it was the sad,abused,neglected kid Harry Potter the real Boy Who Lived."Harry explained lifting up a piece of messy hair that covered the lighting bolt scar showing it to them.

Lily and James paused when they did that Harry said"Incarcerous."ropes sprang out of his wand and attached themselves to James and Lily who were knocked off their feet and fell flat on their backs.

Harry raised his wand again"Expelliarmus."James and Lily's wand came out of their hands and to Harry's. Harry put them in his pocket and kept watching them.

"You know what I am gonna stay right here all night and keep watch on you so you don't go running away."Harry said as he plopped himself on the couch.

"How, our hands,arms,feet,and legs are roped together rather tightly I may add."James said showing Harry his tied hands,arms,feet,and legs.

"Well I can never know you might find away to get out and we don't want that to happen know do we,coffee by the way any of you two."Harry asked.

"Oh I will like a mocha coffee please and with 2 tea spoons of sugar thanks."James replied and Lily rolled her eyes.

"James how are you gonna drink that."

"Duh a very long bendy straw."James looked exasperated.

"Sorry we don't have straws here so I guess that means no coffee for you."Harry smirked and walked to the kitchen and made himself coffee.

He walked back in and sat down on the couch watching James and Lily's every move.

"Are you gonna keep staring at us or something because quiet frankly it's getting annoying and creepy."Lily curiously said.

"Yep I am can't have you secretly getting loose now."Harry replied drinking his coffee.

Foot steps were heard coming down the hall towards the living room and Natasha walked in rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Harry what are you doing up still you should go to bed."Natasha questioned at him.

"Ah well you see Natasha we have some uninvited guest over or well more like kidnappers."Harry pointed to James and Lily who seemed to be trying not to fall asleep.

Natasha eyes widen at finally seeing them and she was now fully awake.

"What are we gonna do Harry."Natasha asked.

"I have a plan,but I will wait till morning to tell you guys about it."Harry answered her

"You should go back to bed Natasha I will be fine I promise."Harry assuring her that he will be fine.

"No Harry I am gonna get my blankets and pillow and sleep down here on the couch ok."With out giving him enough time to reply back she turned around and walked back to her room to get a blanket and pillow.

Harry sighed and continued to watch James and Lily who were asleep.

'_Man they suck at kidnapping and trying to escape they must have not taken a nap before going out to take me HA amateurs _.'Harry thought amusingly.

Natasha came back in and laid her pillow at the end of the couch and laid down putting her blanket over herself setting her feet on Harry's lap. Harry set his finished coffee down on the coffee table and began to massage Natasha's feet as she began to dose of to dream land. Harry watched her sleep and thought she looked rather cute when asleep.

Harry turned back to Lily and James and wondered what life would be like if they didn't mistreat him,but that would have meant he wouldn't have met Natasha,Tony,Steve,Bruce,Thor,and Clint. Harry noted to himself'_When James and Lily wake up thank them because if they didn't treat him badly he wouldn't have met Natasha or his other friends Sirius seems so happy with.' _So during the rest of the night Harry kept watching the Potters and rubbing Natasha's feet.

* * *

When morning came Harry who was still awake and had 5 cups of coffee mugs on the coffee table had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Natasha stirred her eyes opening slowly blinking,looking around her surroundings. At first she seemed confused to how she was in the living room,but then when she saw Harry last night encounter popped in her head and she looked at James and Lily who was still past out.

"Why didn't you sleep last night Harry."Natasha scowled at Harry.

"I'm fine once the others wake up I will go to bed I just wanted to stay up to keep watch making sure they don't escape."Harry looked at her tiredly.

Natasha sighed and sat up grabbing Harry's shoulders and making him lay down his head in her lap. She ran her hands through his hair and said"Go to sleep Harry I will keep watch on them and I will alert you if they escape."

Harry nodded and drifted to sleep enjoying the feel of Natasha's hands in his hair. Natasha kissed his head and watched him sleep hearing foot steps coming through the hall to the living room.

Sirius walked in and stopped looking at the sleeping James and Lily tied in ropes on the floor and the sleeping Harry in Natasha's lap and noticed the bags under his eyes. He saw the 5 cups of coffee mugs on the coffee table and raised his eyebrows looking at Natasha.

"Uh do you mind explaining what happen here."

**There is chapter 11 it was posted early than it is normally since I did my homework and studied and decide to write it and then study again hope you enjoy the chapter so Review Follow and Favorite**


	12. Not Chapter Posting Schedule

I came up with a new schedule to post chapters on Saturday and Sunday I won't post chapters as those 2 days are my vacation to relax from school and rest up. Monday and Friday I will post 2 chapters and then on late starts I will post 3 chapters. I hope this is okay for you because it is for me.


End file.
